What it turned out to be
by Peoplepersone
Summary: Summary:Kaito and Len had been friends for a long time, but what happens when Len's feelings for the bluenette deepens into something more. All he wanted was for Kaito to return his feelings...Not all this.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Kaito and Len had been friends for a long time, but what happens when Len's feelings for the bluenette deepens into something more. He only hoped Kaito could return his feelings.

-x- Len's pov-x-

I woke up early in the morning how could I tell it was early? The sky was a dark shade of blue just like my best friend/ crush's eyes. I looked over at my digital clock to see the time. It was ten past six. With a sigh I got out of my king sized bed, and headed to the bathroom to take a long shower (since it was so early in the morning). I started the shower to let the water warm to the temperature I wanted. Once stripped out of my pajamas, I looked in the mirror and looked myself over. My hair was messy and out of the pony tail I usually keep it in. I sighed and stepped into the shower. The warm water was nice on my skin as it woke the rest of me up from my sleep. Once I decided that I had wasted enough water, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. When I stepped out of the warm steam filled bathroom, I shivered when the cold air hit my newly heated skin. I headed over to my armoire to get my clothing for the day. I took out my school's uniform and a pair of clean boxer shorts. Once I was all dressed I headed to the bathroom again and did my hair. I brushed up the longer pieces into my cute little pony tail and let the rest fall into its natural flips and flares. Once I thought it was school appropriate. I tightened my tie and put up my best fake smile and headed out of my bathroom. As I was about to leave my room, I paused to check the time, it was four to seven. I shrugged and headed out my door to probably watch TV until Rin or my mother came down. I got downstairs and took the remote into my hands and began to think what good shows were on at seven in the morning. I had no idea so I began to randomly channel surf until I caught something remotely interesting. It was some random cop show. I kept on watching until I heard faint footsteps. Before I got to turn my head in the direction of the noise, my head was captured in the embrace of my sister's small but for some reason strong arms. She hugged me so tight I thought I was seriously going to suffocate. I clawed at her arms muffling random incomprehensible words. "Oh Len if you want me to stop your going to have to speak up a little" said my darling older (by just a couple minutes) twin sister.

At this I sweat dropped. She giggled and let go of my head that was now sore. "Geez… Rin I would have told you to stop but your arms were covering my mouth". I spat back at my sister.

She looked at me with a fake hurt expression. "Len… you don't have to be so mean to me, of course I knew you couldn't answer me". She said pouting, taking her index finger and pointing it at her bottom lip in an attempt to look cute.

"Well if you knew I couldn't respond why did you ask?" I asked her annoyance hinting in my voice.

"Because its fun bugging you Lenny-poo" she said pinching my cheek and walking off towards the kitchen.

I caressed my now red and sore cheek in pain. "Owwww… Rin why do you always have to treat me like a little kid?" I whined still holding my cheek.

"Because you act like one Len" said a deeper feminine voice.

"Wow thanks mom you really make me feel better" I said with sarcasm.

"No problem sweet pea, now hurry and eat your breakfast so you can get off to school." My mother replied ignoring the sarcastic remark.

"Okay mom" My sister and I said in unison.

I decided to have my favorite fruit, the banana. As I enjoyed the sweet tasting fruit I noticed Rin finish off her toast.

"C'mon Len why do you take so long to eat banana's?" She asked annoyed with me.

"Rin c'mon I just started eating" I said trying to swat her away so she could leave me to eat my banana. She pouted and starting watching me eat my banana. When I noticed her staring, I started to eat the fruit painfully slow at an attempt to bug her even more.

"OH GOD LEN YOU TAKE FOREVER! Whatever you can eat on the way to school we don't want to keep our friends waiting do we?" she asked me.

I just sat there with the banana in my mouth, my eyes half lidded out of boredom and annoyance.

"…Fine whatever…" I said as I left the banana on the counter, got my messenger bag and headed towards the door.

"Yeah! That's the spirit Len always thinking of other's. That's why all the girls our age are in loooooooove with you. Even the older girls too. They all say you're a _shota_." Rin said as she got her bag and swung it over her shoulder sending an evil and playful smirk my way. She knows how much I hate being called a shota. It's not my fault I have such girlish look's. My sister and I got them from my mother. The only one of us who got anything from our father was Rin. And it's his personality, or that's what our mother told us. Wait what was I talking about? Oh right the girl's.

Do you know what it's like to have fourteen year old girls making eyes at you when you are clearly not interested (and If Justin Bieber is reading this then shut up I didn't ask you), it's really annoying. And to have older girls fawning over how cute I look that day. As a male it really shrinks my ego.

Our mother told us good-bye and wished us luck at school as she does every morning.

On our way to school the first person we meet up with is Miku Hatsune. Though every one likes her I don't and no it's not because she is dating my long time best friend/ crush Kaito (A/N yeah right Len :p ). At first it didn't bother me because they were kind of cute together and it's not like they would be together forever. But one day, when I decided to ask Kaito-nii if he wanted to hang out he wouldn't answer his phone.

I went over to his house because that was our rule if we don't answer the phone then we go check out each other's houses. So when I got over to his house I knocked on the door still no answer, then I started to get worried so I used the spare key he gave me in case of an emergency. When I opened the door the house was a mess there were things thrown around every where. I let out a small cry thinking he was robbed or even worse, murdered.

I ran upstairs when I heard a small grunt that sounded a bit like Kaito's voice. When I got to Kaito's room, I was about to open the door when I heard a small moan. It wasn't Kaito's because it was way too feminine. I hadn't noticed my hand on the door knob, and as I was about to turn it I heard the worst words I could ever have heard.

"O-oh god K-Kaito! H-harder! Please h-harder" screamed the same feminine voice as before.

I then knew who it was, it was Miku. Miku and Kaito were having sex…

When the realization hit me I ran out of the house not wanting to hear his response, because I knew it would have been too hard for me to bear.

"LEN! Snap out of it you idiot stop staring at Miku like that" my sister said snapping me out of my flash back.

My eyes widened and I muttered an apology to the older female.

"No problem Len-**kun**" Miku answered me back sweetly but adding bitterness at the end.

I knew Miku hated me and I don't know why, maybe she was trying to show off that she had the only thing I wanted in this whole world, Kaito-nii's love.

The walk to school continued and we met up with most of our friends. So far we had Rin and I, Miku, Luka, Haku and Neru. The next house was probably more important to me and Miku then anyone else. It was Kaito-nii's house.

As Kaito and his younger sister stepped out of the house, Meiko waved at me then made her way over to the girls while Miku ran over to meet her boyfriend. She ran up to him and hugged him. I looked away when they kissed, and Rin nudged me wondering what was wrong. I shook my head nothing at her and we continued on our way. Once all of the girls swarmed Miku asking her random questions, Kaito made his way over towards me. He had that big warm smile on his face that could make anyone smile back no matter what the mood that person was in, and smile back was what I did.

"Hey Len, what's up?" he asked ruffling my hair.

"Nothing much, what about you Kaito-nii?" I asked him a small blush spreading across my face as he ruffled my hair.

"Same, I hate school the only good thing is that I get to spend time with you Len-kun…" Kaito said smiling at me with that nice warm smile he carries everywhere with him.

"R-really Kaito-nii!" I asked him in disbelieve my eyes wide and my blush growing even deeper.

"Of course Len-kun! And also I like hanging out with Miku-chan too and Rin-chan and Luka-chan and Haku-chan and Neru-chan and Gakupo-san even Meiko-onee san" Kaito pointing everyone when he said they're name.

"Oh" I responded his answer depressing me a bit.

"… Hey when did Gakupo get here?" I asked not really remembering when we had stopped for him.

Once we finally got to school I stood with Kaito and the other's hoping that the crazy fan girls wouldn't go after me if Rin is nearby. Once we were all finally aloud to go inside, I went to my locker to check what class I had now.

"Noooo…" I muttered to myself as I saw I had P.E first. Its not that I suck in gym it's just that…The gym teacher is a pedophile. While he was trying to 'teach' me how to put a shot (for shot put) he was groping every part of my body. He touched my arms and torso and he brushed over my nipples over and over and then when he went to move my legs instead of moving my calf's he touched and rubbed my inner thigh and he even tried to rape me. I was in the storage room helping him move stuff around. He came up behind me and pressed something long and hard onto my ass he told me not to scream or he'd kill me. But I didn't listen I screamed as high as I could which is pretty high (because he can hit really high notes when he sings) and he let me go.

"What class do you have Len-kun?" Kaito snapped me out of my disturbing flash back with that smile still on his face.

"Uh… well… I have P.E. What about you Kaito-nii" I said with a small blush starting to grow on my face.

"It seems I have P.E as well" he answered me that beautiful smile still on his features.

Wait since when had they put twelfth graders in gym class with ninth graders? Oh well maybe this gym class won't be so bad.

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge me or make any mean comments, I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter more chapter's to come so wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

-x-Kaito's pov-x-

Finally the school day was over and Len invited me to go over to his house for a sleepover.

"But Kaito-kun! It's not fair!" Whined the turquoise haired girl I considered my girlfriend.

"You and Len hang out all the time, I was thinking maybe tonight we could have a little fun if you know what I mean?" Miku asked me trying to give me a flirty look.

"Miku-chan you know I've been hanging out with you a lot. Ever since we started dating I haven't been hanging out with Len just to make you happy! …Look it's just for one night okay?" I asked her trying to keep my cool.

"Hmph… fine go hang out with your little whore I don't care!" she spat at me and I lost it.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Len that way _ever_!" I hissed at her.

"K-kaito… why…w-why… y-you love him, don't you?" she asked me.

That question really took me by surprise.

"Miku…I… no, no I don't love Len he's just my friend that's all we are and that's all we'll ever be." I lied to Miku, knowing my true answer.

"OKAY! Have fun with Len Kaito-kun!" Miku said as she walked away in a cheery mood.

"Kaito-nii!" I heard a cute little voice from behind me.

I turned around to see my favorite little blonde.

"Hey Len." I said as I extended my arm to return a high five.

I wrapped my arms around his small frame and again he blushed. He's been blushing all day and I find it incredibly cute.

"Okay we can go now…" he said as he pulled away from me.

"But, what about Rin?" I asked wondering if he had forgotten about his sister.

"Oh, right… she said she was going over to Miku's house, and my mom said she was working late so we'll be alone." Len said blushing a deeper shade of red probably at the thought of us alone.

"Alright, let's get going." I said smiling at him and again he blushed and averted his gaze from mine.

"O-okay…could you stop smiling at me like that its kind of creepy" Len said as we started walking.

"Awww, I thought you liked it when I smiled." I said making my puppy dog face.

"That's why you've been blushing all day" I said this time bringing my dazzling (as some people say) smile back onto my face, succeeding on making my little blonde friend blush again.

"W-what, no I haven't!" Len said punching my arm jokingly.

"Yes you have, and I think it's quite cute." I answered making him blush again.

I chuckled softly and continued to walk. Once we finally got to Len's house, he unlocked his door and stepped in.

"So what do you want to do Kaito-nii?" Len asked, smiling gently.

For some weird reason, that smile made my stomach flip, like butterfly's or something.

"I guess we could just watch a movie. Whatever you want to do Len-kun." I said shrugging making my way to the couch.

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?" he asked me bending over to find a movie, and as he was bent over his ass was in my face. If it were anybody else I probably would have told them to move, but in this case, I had a great urge to grope him. His ass looked so round and firm, without me even acknowledging, my hand moved on its own. As I was just about to grab him I pulled away thinking about his reaction.

"Okay so the only good movie in my opinion is-Ha! Who's blushing now Kaito-nii" he said with a smug smile on his cute little face.

"Anyways…the only movie that's good is some random horror flick. Is that okay with you Kaito-nii?" he asked me holding up the movie.

"Uh…yeah its fine." I said smiling at him.

"Okay, well I'm going to go make some popcorn. Do you want anything else?" he asked me as he made his way to the kitchen.

"No I'm fine" I mumbled as I watched his ass as he went into the kitchen.

I sighed once I realized what I was doing and I decided to put the movie in the DVD player so we wouldn't have to wait through all the crappy previews. Just as I was about to put the movie in the DVD player I heard a huge thud in the Kitchen.

"Len are you okay in there?" I asked.

No answer.

"Len?" nothing

I ran into the kitchen and I saw Len lying on the floor completely lifeless. I crouched down and started calling his name hoping he would respond or something.

"Len! Len! Are you okay?" I asked him shaking his shoulders gently.

Still no answer.

"C'mon Len your scaring me wake up" I pleaded my voice cracking in fear.

I tried squeezing his thigh hoping that he would flinch or something. Again nothing. Without even thinking I picked him up and brought him over to lie down on the couch. I placed my ear at his mouth listening for his breathing.

"n-nothing" I said in disbelief.

Maybe he was dead! Wtf why was he dead? Why would he just drop dead he was fine just a freaking second ago. I was about to run over to the phone when I heard the best noise I could of ever heard in my whole life.

"Kaito-nii it hurts" he said tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

I stared at him in confusion and in relief knowing he was okay.

"Kaito-nii it hurts so much, please Kaito-nii please make it stop." He pleaded the tears started rolling down his face.

It was so sad I wanted to help him but I didn't know what to do.

"Len what can I do? Where is the pain?" I leaned in trying to find out what was wrong with him.

When I leaned down he wrapped his little arms around my neck.

"Kaito-nii" he purred.

"You took away the pain" he said peacefully. He faked being dead?

"L-Len let go please." I asked politely.

Just as I was about to take his arms from around my neck, he wrapped his tiny little fingers in my hair and pulled himself closer to me. When he got to the distance he wanted he nuzzled himself into the crook of my neck.

"Kaito-nii smells nice" he purred again.

I blushed and pulled his face away. I looked into his face, his mouth was parted and his eyes were half lidded and glossy. He looked so cute, so angelic, he looked so Len. I hadn't noticed my face getting closer and closer and once I realized that I was moving closer and eventually we would kiss, I didn't care and I closed the space between us. I kept my eyes half lidded to see if he would wake up, and like I guessed his eyes fluttered open and he stared at me in shock. Before I let my eyes close I mounted on top of the blonde and let my hands travel up his shirt. Len's grip on my hair tightened and I groaned into the kiss. I let my finger's gently dance over his cute little nipples, when I did he broke the kiss and moaned.

"Oh god Len your so cute" I said before I took his lips into another fiery kiss.

I wanted to feel more of him so I pulled off his shirt revealing a lightly toned chest, so cute. I moved down to his neck biting and sucking at it leaving red marks that would surely show in the morning. Then I made my way to his chest and took one of his little buds into my mouth sucking and licking it while twiddling the other in my fingers.

"a-ah K-kaito-nii, d-do you l-love me m-more than Miku?" he asked a cute little blush forming on his face.

I took my mouth off his hardened nub and moved up to his face and placed another fiery kiss on his lips. When I pulled away I thought I would have answered his question.

"What do you think?" I asked him placing another kiss on his lips.

I then moved down and started sucking on his other nipple.

"A-ah! I-I asked you f-first" he said just trying to bug me.

I pulled away from his sweet tasting body once again.

"Yes Len, I love you more than Miku. I love you more than anything" I said smiling lightly at him.

"I love you too Kaito-nii san" he said moving to kiss me.

As I was about kiss him, a voice brought us away from our actions.

"Is that so Kaito…" a female voice hissed at us.

Len and I both stopped and look over to see an angry Miku and Rin.

"Shit" both Len and I said.  
>We would have a lot of explaining to do.<p>

**There I gave you a little something in this chapter I hope your happy. Rin and Miku are going to be mean in the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

-x-Len's pov-x-

"LEN HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO MIKU! Miku was right to check on you two. GOD…Miku was soooo right in calling you a dirty fucking whore and I tried to protect you." Rin screamed at me and I now had tears in my eyes.

"Rin I'm sorry I ju-!"

"Why the fuck are you crying you little whore! Miku should be the one crying and she probably is!" she yelled at me.

"I'M CRYING BECAUSE YOU KEEP CALLING ME A WHORE! And you know I'm not Rin" I said to her letting the tears fall down my face.

"No Len you are a whore and you know what, you Kaito can have a great life together, because Miku and I are going to find her a good boyfriend!" Rin said poking me in the chest which was still bare.

"Kaito had absolutely no say in what we did it was all my idea. And he is the best boyfriend anyone could ever have." I said getting angry with her.

"Yeah right… " she said looking away from me.

"Rin, out" Miku said looking at me angrily.

"_Hai_, Miku-chan" Rin said as she left the room.

Miku walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Len you know I hated you before right." She spat at me with a smile on her face.

I nodded the tears still rolling down my face.

"Awww…Len don't cry, me and Kaito made up and he loves me again." She said an evil smirk on her face.

"W-what but he said…" I looked at her with a sad and hurt expression.

"Ahh, little Len it's the power of quadruple ultra vanilla bean ice cream." Miku said the evil smirk deepening.

"He loves ice cream more than he loves me…? That can't be true your lying Miku" I said between sobs covering my face with my hands.

"Oh it's true, and he promised me he'll never hang out with you ever again. And he said he'll make me VERY happy tonight. If you know what I mean Len." Miku said turning to leave.

I sobbed even harder my small frame shaking intensely.

"Oh and Len?" she asked me not turning to look at me.

"W-what?" I asked looking up at her only meeting her back.

"If I ever see you with Kaito again…you won't see another day on this earth…bye Len" Miku said opening the door and leaving slamming it behind her.

I sat there crying even harder lying down on the couch, sobbing into the pillow. It couldn't be true Kaito did love me, he just told me so. Miku's just a lying jealous bitch. I finally got Kaito to love me then…then…Miku and my stupid sister had to ruin it. I touched my lips, remembering the make out session we had before it was interrupted. Thinking back to before I felt my pants get tight. I reached down to rid myself of the pain that was to come if I didn't. As I slowly stroked my member I started pinching my little pink buds imagining it was Kaito's hands touching me. Once I couldn't hold it anymore I released my seed onto my hand. I looked at my hand, disgusted. I turned around fell asleep on the couch thinking of how my weekend was going to go.

The next morning when I woke up I was in the same spot as last night. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Len, tell me…why did you do it?" I heard my sister ask.

"Because…I love him more than she does and I wanted him to know that" I answered her as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I heard what she said to you Len…she threatened to kill you" Rin said as she walked up to me standing in front of my view staring down at my face.

"Don't pity me Rin." I said narrowing my eyes at my sister now getting angry with her.

"You let her into the house… you blamed me for it…you took her side in this… you called me a whore for loving the man I love. So why are you trying to comfort me? Most of it is your entire fault…" I said to her without any emotion.

"L-look… Len I'm sorry" She said tears starting to roll down her face.

"Now your sorry…you knew I liked Kaito, and you knew he was sleeping over, but you don't care…you let Miku in the house, why did you even come back? You said you were spending the night with Miku." I asked her turning around so I was staring at the couch pattern.

"We came back because Miku said she didn't trust you or Kaito…" Rin answered.

"Did you even try to convince her not to?" I asked hoping she had my back.

"Y-yes I did but she didn't trust you…I'm sorry Len, but a word of advice…If you value your life… you better not want to see Kaito ever again." My sister said as she left the room.

I was left alone again to feel sorry for myself. Where was my mother…she didn't even want to comfort me or ask if I'm alright or even punish me. Then, as if right on cue.

"Len, why would you do such a thing? I know your smarter than that" My mother said walking up to me.

"Do you know why your father and I got a divorce?" my mother asked me making comforting circling motions on my back.

"No…" I answered my mother not even turning to look at her.

"Because I walked in on him with a man in bed, I shouldn't even say a man because he was a sixteen year old boy. So I know how Miku feels about this and it hurts badly to know that the man you loved and had two beautiful children with didn't even love me and to see that he was a pedophile. It scared me, because I had you and what if he did the same thing to you." My mother said trying to comfort me or trying to get me understand.

"Mom, that's not why I'm upset." I said turning to face her.

"Okay then why are you so upset sweet pea." She asked me using that stupid nickname I've had forever.

"I'm upset because Miku is just dating Kaito because he's hot and she knows I love him. I've loved him for a while and just when he starts to return the feeling she has to ban me from seeing him. He even told me he loved me more than her, he told me he loved me more than anything, and then he ditched me for some stupid ice cream. Then Miku threatened to kill me if I ever see him again." I told my mother letting more tears roll down my face.

My mother sighed and took my hand into hers rubbing it, trying to comfort me some more.

"Len if you honestly think Miku can kill you; you are the most gullible person I know. Just talk to her on Monday and tell her that your sorry about what happened and that it was a mistake." She said rubbing my hand in comfort.

"But mom it wasn't a mistake. I do love him and I really wanted him to kiss me, and when he did my whole world lit up." I said and for the first time in almost two days I smiled.

"Well if you want to hang out with him again we just have to stick to our plan." My mother said getting up to leave.

"It's worth a shot…" I murmured.

After my mom left I decided I couldn't just stay here all day so I went up to my room to get dressed. I decided to put on a pair of gray shorts, a yellow tee and a black hoodie I pushed the sleeves of my hoodie up too my elbows. After I got dressed I went into the bathroom to fix my hair. After I thought my hair was decent enough to be seen in public. I went down stairs and saw my sister leaving the house with Miku. When my eyes met hers she shot me an evil look. My sister must have seen the look in Miku's eyes because she looked behind her and shot me a nasty glare as well. I sighed and made my way to the phone to call Haku she was nice, she'd never hate for something like that; she knows how I feel about Kaito. After I dialed her number I heard the door slam closed. I sighed again and then I heard someone on the other line pick up.

"Hello?" answered a soft and gentile female voice.

"Hey Haku its Len. Did Miku tell you about what happened?" I asked her probably already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but I'm not mad at you , Miku already told us that she's only dating him to get popular, you know since he's the hottest guy in school." She said her voice calm and comforting.

"I knew you were different Haku." I said to her with a smile.

"What about Luka and Neru? Did Miku tell them? Do they hate me…?" I asked my voice turning sad again.

"Yeah, she told them. Neru's not mad at you because she has a huge crush on you and she doesn't really like Miku that much. But Luka…well she and Neru were having a huge fight. Neru was trying to defend you and Luka was yelling at her telling her how wrong it was and if she liked you she couldn't even date you because you…uh…" She said not wanting to say the word.

"Because I'm gay" I said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah that. Then Neru said that she didn't want to date you because she's like seventeen, and dating a fourteen year old would be weird. She said she loves you because your adorable. She said you were a shota, I don't really know what that means." She said sounding a bit confused.

"It means…never mind. Did Meiko talk to you about it?" I asked scared for her answer.

"Yeah she did. She was hoping Kaito would want to choose you because apparently, these are her words not mine and I heard it from her, she said that Kaito has _fancied_ you for a while. She said he said he thought you were really cute and that he doesn't know why he was dating Miku. Meiko thinks it's just because he was trying to be nice and didn't want to turn her down." Haku said in a cheery voice.

"…" I didn't know what to say I was overjoyed and the tears began to roll, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. The tears then turned into ones of sadness thinking of Kaito and how he was forced to be in a relationship with that green haired psycho.

"Len are you okay? I thought you'd be happy?" She asked me confused.

"Haku, I'm not happy…I'm overjoyed and also sad for my darling Kaito because he has to be in a relationship with a psycho." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"What can I do? What should I do? Should I tell Miku that he doesn't love her?" I asked now very excited to see her face when I do.

"No, if you do that she'll ask you to prove and you can't ask Kaito. Did you hear how Miku threatened him if he was seen with you?" she said her voice full of concern.

"Wait what she didn't threaten him she gave him Ice cream and he apologized." I said my voice coated with sadness.

"What? Len, what are you talking about? She threatened him that is he ever saw you again she would kill you, and she meant it. Apparently, her father has a pistol and he said she could use it to defend herself." She said her explanation scaring me.

"She's seriously going to kill me!" I asked my eyes wide with fear.

"Only if you hang out with Kaito again." She said trying to calm me down.

"My mom said that if I apologized to her and tell her it was a mistake she would forgive me. Do you think it'll work?" I asked Haku hoping she would say it's worth a try or I guess so.

"I don't think so but I guess you could try. When Miku gets like this you have to be careful because she will not care for anyone." She warned me.

"Okay thanks Haku…Do you wanna go hang out since I have no one else to hang out with." I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Sure why not, do you want me to asked Meiko and Neru?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why not?" I said smiling into the phone.

Okay we'll come pick you up in about an hour. I'm not dressed and I don't think the other's are either." She told me.

"Okay I'll see you in a few" I said still smiling.

-One Hour Later-

There was a knock at the door and I ran to open it. Once I did I was tackled by I certain blonde.

"KYAAAA! OMG! Len you look so cute today!" Neru screamed at me burying her face in the crook of my neck. She is the leader of the fan girls I was talking about

"Neru, could you please get off of Len he's had a rough day." Haku said politely.

"*sigh* Fine" Neru said with a pout as she got off of me and helped me up.

"Thank-you Haku-chan" I said dusting myself off.

"Oh Len you have some dust on your butt I'll get it!" Neru said.

And before I could stop her, she groped my butt.

"KYAAAA! Len you have such a cute little booty!" She said and I sweat dropped.

"Neru-chan stop it!" I said turning to face her so that she couldn't touch me there anymore.

I sighed and looked over at Meiko.

"Hey Meiko-chan" I said smiling shyly at her.

I don't know what it is but she always make's me feel shy, I think it's because she's Kaito sister.

"Hi Len-kun and Neru's right you do look cute today." She said with a warm smile.

I think that smile runs in the family.

"Oh thanks…so where do you guys want to go?" I asked with a blush still on my face.

All three girls smiled at each other.

"Well we were thinking we could go to Meiko's house and watch a movie or do karaoke." Haku said smiling at me.

"LET'S DO KARAOKE!" Neru screamed scaring the shit out of me.

"Sure that sounds like fun." I said breathing heavily, with my hand over my heart trying to bring my heart rate down.

"But will Kaito be there?" I asked them with a frown.

"No he said he was going to the mall with Miku and Rin." Meiko said smiling at me.

"Okay let's go." I said stepping out of my house, closing and locking the door behind me.

And we headed to Haku's car. Then we would be on our way to Meiko's house.

**Hmmm… did anyone think Meiko was lying about the whole Kaito mall thing? Anyways sorry the chapter was so long I just couldn't stop. Next chapter will probably be shorter idk leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Kaito's pov-

I was sitting down on the couch in the living room watching TV. I missed Len. I can't believe Miku threatened to kill him. At first I thought she was joking until she pulled the gun out of her purse.

_-Flashback-_

"Kaito…if you ever see Len again I will put a bullet in his head" she said to me completely serious.

I chuckled. Miku always says stuff like that.

"Why are you laughing Kaito? I'm serious." She said and I continued to laugh but my laughing stopped when she pulled the pistol out of her purse and pointed it at my head.

"M-miku where on earth did you get that?" I asked now scared for my and Len's life.

"My daddy…" She said polishing the gun with the sleeve of her shirt.

"And if you ever see that little whore again I will kill him" Miku said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Miku you wouldn't do that… and you can't force me not to see someone because if you do I will call the cops."

"You wouldn't do that Kaito" She said polishing the gun again blowing hot breaths on it and polishing it until it shines.

"Why wouldn't I" I asked her my eyes narrowing.

"Because if you do I'll go kill your little fuck buddy right now he's in the other room Kaito…" She said giving me an evil glare.

"Miku what is wrong with you? Why would you do that?" I asked her my eyes growing wide in fear.

"There's nothing wrong with me…why would you think that?" She asked me with a psycho look in her eyes pointing the gun at my head.

"M-miku… please, put the gun down…" I pleaded putting my arms up in defense.

"Fine…so you understand…I'm serious Kaito, if you ever see that little whore again I **will** kill him." She said putting the gun back in her purse.

"Now I'm going to go warn your little whore and tell the same thing I told you. Bye sweetie." She said turning to leave.

I was left to sit there terrified for Len's life, and that is when I pledged that I would never see Len again for his own well being.

_-Flashback end-_

I was snapped out of my flashback when I heard a commotion at the door and I heard a bunch of women's voices one of them being my sister's.

"C'mon Len let's go to the living room to do some karaoke!" I heard Neru say.

That's nice Len's here…then it hit me. I turned my head to the door that entered into the living and waited for Len to come in.

"Okay guys stop pushing me" I heard a familiar sweet little voice say. It really was Len. I thought and I smiled. The door opened and the girls pushed Len inside the living room.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled and then slammed the door shut.

"Surprise? What are they talking about?" My cute little blonde said as he turned around and his eyes met mine.

"K-kaito-nii?" He said in disbelief.

"Len." I said a smile gracing my features.

I got up and walked towards him. With each step I took forward he took one back until his back hit the door. He started panicking and then I was right in front of him. He looked like a frightened deer in headlights, then he slammed his eyes shut and I took his beautiful face in between my hands. I brought my head down lower and lower until it was leveled to the younger male. His eyes were still screwed shut and there was a small blush on his face.

"So cute…" I said before I kissed him.

His eyes shot open with shock but then closed them again and brought his tiny little hands to my hair and pushed my head deeper into the kiss. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance into his sweet cavern, when he opened his mouth I plunged my tongue into his mouth fighting for dominance though I knew that wouldn't be a problem because of our age difference and the difference in height. I let my hands travel up his shirt and my finger's danced across his smooth and very soft skin. When they moved across his nipple he moaned into the kiss. I picked him up and brought him over to the couch not breaking the kiss. I took his shirt off breaking the kiss for about a second then we crashed our lips together once again. I then started playing with his cute little nubs then he broke our lip lock and moaned a sweet little moan. I started kissing his jaw line and when I got to his neck I admired the marks I left the day before. I started kissing and nipping at his neck leaving more marks for everyone to see then moved down to his nipples and started to suck and nibble at them. The moans coming from Len were so cute and sweet. I took my own shirt off because it was getting to hot to have it on.

"K-kaito-nii p-please it hurts" He said in between moans.

I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were glossy and his mouth was open a bit and there was saliva running down the side of his mouth

"Where does it hurt Len-kun?" I asked teasing him.

"M-my… my- why are you making me say it?" He said pouting.

"Say it Len." I said to him purposefully brushing my hand over his painfully hard clothed erection.

"A-ah! K-kaito-nii!" he screamed.

"Say it Len" I whispered into his ear.

"Please Kaito-nii! My penis it hurts so much! Please give me the release I need!" he screamed at me.

"You just had to ask Len-kun" I said before I undid his pants, pulled them off with his boxer shorts. I admired his flawless body, his slim pale thighs, his slim waist and his perk pink nipples. His cheeks had a cute blush painted across them and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes and his hair was sprawled over the couch cushion he looked so beautiful.

"K-kaito… please!" He said panting slightly.

"Right sorry Len-kun. But your so beautiful." I said caressing his cheek causing him to blush a deeper shade of red. I then moved my hand down his body, past his nipples to his semi toned abdomen and stopped at his hard member. I took it into my fist, then I started to slowly stroke his member.

"Kaito! Please go faster!" he said the tears in his eyes starting to pool over. And with that command I began to stroke my love faster and faster.

"KAITO!" And with that he came over my hand and his stomach.

He stared at me panting, his eyes still half lidded and glossy.

He sat up and pushed me down onto the couch. Still panting he bent over and undid my pants, and I took my pants and boxer's off for him. When he looked at my hardened member he blushed and took it into his small hands. He looked so cute; his hands looked even smaller than they normally do.

"I-it's so big Kaito-nii." He murmured before sticking out his little tongue. He licked the tip a couple times then put as much as he could fit in his mouth. His mouth was so warm. He started sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue around it.

"L-len…" I groaned.

He started deep throating me as best as he could and humming as he did so. His humming sent vibrations down my member. How the hell was he so good at this?

"S-stop Len" I said as I pulled his head gently off my throbbing member.

I laid Len down on the couch again. I then took my pointer, middle and ring finger and placed it at his lips.

"Suck" I ordered.

He was hesitant at first but took them in anyways. The feeling of his cute little tongue running across my fingers made the pain between my legs grow more intense. Once I decided they were coated enough, I pulled them away and placed them at Len's entrance.

"This is going to feel a bit uncomfortable just hang in there okay." I said trying to reassure him.

I slipped the first finger inside of him and he started squirming.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned that I may have hurt him.

"Yeah, it's just uncomfortable." He said squirming.

I nodded and slipped the second finger inside scissoring him. His face looked pained. I slipped the third finger inside and scissored all three fingers. Then I started thrusting my fingers in and out of his tight entrance trying to find that bundle of nerves that would make him scream for more. Thrust. Miss. Thrust. Miss. Thrust.

"KAITO!" found it.

I then pulled my fingers out of the blonde and positioned myself at his entrance.

"This is going to hurt... a lot, but just bear with me okay Len-kun." I said smiling gently at him.

He nodded and I slowly made my way inside of him. I looked into his eyes and saw tears.

"It's okay Len, just hang in there." I said kissing the tears away.

Once I was all the way inside it took me all my strength not to pound into him right away.

"Tell me when it's okay for me to move Len-kun" I said to him one of my eyes half squinted due to the tightness of his virgin whole.

After a while the waiting became agonizing.

"Okay move…" Len said between pants.

"Are you sure Len-kun?" I asked him making sure he wasn't just doing this for me.

"Yes just move!" He yelled.

I nodded and pulled almost all the way out only leaving the tip in. When I did, I noticed Len grab onto the cushion fabric. When I thrusted back in Len moaned a cute little sound. I then made a steady rhythm thrusting in and out of my cute little blonde.

"A-ah! K-kaito it f-feel's s-so g-good! P-please h-harder!" He said gripping the fabric tighter.

I picked up my pace thrusting harder into the blonde holding onto his tiny waist, slamming his body onto me as I thrusted into him getting as far in as I could. I kept thrusting trying to find that bundle of nerves that would bring him to pure bliss, I repositioned myself and in one thrust.

"A-ah! Kaito r-right there! H-hit there a-again" He screamed. That was easy.

I kept thrusting into that spot making him scream my name each time. He then took his hands from the couch fabric and wrapped his arms around my neck. Pulling my head down into a passionate, lust filled, messy kiss. I felt myself getting closer and closer to release, and there was no way I was going to cum before him. So I took Len's hardened member into my hand and starting pumping his member faster and faster.

"K-kaito! I'm gunna-!" and before he could finish his sentence he came all over his stomach and my hand.

When he came his tight walls closed in even tighter around my member I couldn't hold it anymore and I came deep inside of him.

"God Len…" I whispered into his ear.

"Your so cute" I finished in a whisper before I kissed him gently.

When I looked at his face I saw that he had fallen asleep. He looked like an angel when he slept. I kissed him gently again on his forehead.

"I love you Len" I said before I picked him up and carried him to my room making sure no one saw us. When I got to my room I placed him gently on my bed and under the cover's. I climbed in beside him. And I fell asleep beside my true and only love.

**That was my first lemon scene ever hoped you liked it please no mean reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Len's pov-

When I woke up I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, I blushed when the memories of what we had done earlier came rushing back to me. I turned around to see a sleeping and naked Kaito and I blushed a deeper shade of red and continued to stare at him in his sleep. I kissed his nose and waited for him to wake up. And not very long after his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"What time is it?" I asked him a smile still on my face.

He turned around to look at his clock.

"It's almost ten o'clock." He said when he turned back to look at me.

"WHAT!" I said as I got up to get dressed.

When I got off the bed to get dressed an unbelievable pain hit my back side, and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Len are you alright?" Kaito asked me leaning over the edge of the bed to look at me.

"…Owwww" I said getting back up.

"s-sorry Len-kun" Kaito said scratching the back of his head with a small blush on his face.

"It's not your fault, I asked for you to go harder." I mumbled to him blushing lightly.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"You don't have to worry about the time." He said kissing the back of my head.

"But my mom might wonder where I am." I said turning to face him.

"Meiko said we were all going to Karaoke so if you want to shower it's down the hall" He said smiling at me.

"Karaoke?" I asked him raising one of my blonde brows.

"Yeah she said the president of some big shot famous recording company will be there scouting for talent and you need to go. You have the best voice out of all of us." He said smiling.

"Uh… thanks, but you guys are way better at singing then me, so please don't put all the spot light on me." I said blushing growing even redder.

"So go take a shower Len-kun your all sticky." He said touching my arms.

"Will you carry me Kaito-nii" I said smiling my most seductive smile.

"Whatever you wish Len-kun" He said picking me up.

Once we reached the bathroom he put me on the ground. I didn't let go of his shoulder's thinking I would fall.

"Here sit on the counter I'll start the shower." He said placing me on the counter and giving me a small peck on my lips.

When he went over to start the shower I looked around and I found the bathroom very nice and well decorated.

"Did you guys do anything different with the bathroom?" I asked randomly.

"Uh… yeah my mother wanted to change and my father changed it up a bit." He said turning to me.

"Why do you ask?" He asked picking me up and placing me on my feet on the floor.

I shrugged.

"I don't know it just looks different." I said still looking around the room.

"Okay the shower's ready, so…yeah have fun." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Wait!" I said to him just as he was about to leave.

"Can you shower with me?" I asked him a blush on my face.

He stared at me his dark blue eyes wide.

"L-len are you sure you want me to?" He asked me stuttering a bit.

"Kaito, we just had sex. So I'm sure taking a shower together won't be so bad.

"I can't Len." He told me looking down at the floor.

"Why not?" I asked with a pout.

"Because we can't be late or we won't be able to sing for that record producer guy." He said guiding me into the shower.

When I got into the shower the flips in my hair fell as the water dampened it.

"You look so cute when your hair's down." He said placing a gentile peck on my lips. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away and I let out a small whimper.

"Len we can't we have to be there in half an hour, so take a quick shower." He said leaving me to shower by myself.

After I was done showering I stepped out and found my clothes neatly folded on the counter top. I took a towel and dried my body off then my hair. Once I was all dried off, I put on my boxer's, shorts, shirt and sweater. I looked around the counter top for a brush but didn't find one. I sighed and left the bathroom to go find Kaito. When I reached Kaito's room I heard a feminine voice speaking to him gently. Once I recognized the voice I felt my heart drop. It was Miku. I started to hyperventilate but I calmed my self and put my ear to the door. Trying to listen the best I could to the conversation.

"Kaito I know he's here stop lying to me!"

"Miku believe me I don't know where Len is. You said I wasn't to see him anymore and I respect your wishes dear Miku." Kaito lied a smirk growing on his face.

"Kaito I can tell when your lying. You smile."

"Miku believe me I really don't know where Len is."

"Whatever Kaito. But I have a question for you."

"Of course Miku you can ask me anything"

"Do you still love him?"

After that I heard silence and I felt my heart brake. I had just giving my virginity to the man I love, and he didn't even love me back. What was I to him? A fuck-able piece of ass? Or someone that he really loves? I waited for the answer waiting for my heart to be crushed.

"Yes Miku, I love him with all my heart and I'll never stop loving him." I heard Kaito say, his word's reached deep inside of me and touched me heart. I awed and unfortunately, that little sound gave away my position.

"Who's there?" Miku asked. I squeaked and decided it would be smart to make a run for it. When I reached the end of the hallway I turned the corner and hid there out of Miku's sight.

"Who's there?" I heard Miku ask in a growl. I sat there panting from the sprint I had just preformed, and then turned to look back down the hallway when I heard the door close once again. It wouldn't be smart to go back and listen again, so I decided to go and find Meiko. Of course she had a brush, she was a girl and I'm pretty sure every girl has a brush. Once I reached Meiko's room I heard giggling and decided to listen to the conversation. I am such an eavesdropper.

"Do you think it worked out okay" I heard Haku ask.

"I hope so. Thinking of my big brother fucking his cute little ass into the couch makes me feel all tingly." I heard Meiko say and I turned a deep shade of red.

"Yeah me too. Oh god what a scene that would have been, I wish I could have been there." I heard Neru say.

"You guy's sound like dirty perverts" I heard Haku say. And I decided that was enough. I entered the room and all eyes landed on me. They all smiled with hopeful eyes waiting for the details. And I thought of the cleverest thing to say that would tell them part of what they wanted but not all of it.

"So what happened?" Asked Meiko her smile so big it was showing her perfect teeth. I smirked and said.

"Sorry, I don't fuck and tell." I said a smirk still set on my lips. Two of the three girls screamed for joy and ran over to me. Haku just sat there with a wide smile on her face as she clapped her hands together.

"Congratulations Len-kun!" Meiko said as she hugged me tightly.

"Tell me all the details Len. Was he big? I bet he barely fit inside that tight little ass of yours" Neru said pinching my sore butt.

"The only thing I'll tell you is that…I'm not going to be able to sit for a while." I said with a blush on my face. Haku let a laugh escape her.

"Oh Len you poor, poor soul. Did it hurt?" Haku asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"At first yeah. Anyways I came here to ask for a brush. Meiko do you have one?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah here you go Len-kun. Who knows maybe one day you'll be my brother. If you know what I mean." She said nudging me then handing me the brush.

"Shut up we aren't even dating yet, so don't think like that." I said taking the brush from her with a small blush on my face. Meiko laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you getting ready for the record producer Len-kun? Neru asked me taking the brush from me so I could put my hair into my little ponytail. I looked into the mirror once I was done putting my hair up and was pleased with it.

"So Len what song are you going to sing?" Haku asked putting her hands on my shoulder's.

"I don't know. Maybe blue bird." I said turning to face her.

"By Ikimono Gatari?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yup!" I said smiling shyly at her.

"Yeah that would be a good song for you to sing." Meiko said smiling at me.

"Thanks Meiko-chan. What songs are you guys going to sing?" I asked them smiling.

"I don't know whatever's there I guess." Neru said and the rest nodded. I heard noises at the door and shortly after it opened revealing a certain green haired girl.

"Oh Len you _are_ here! Anyways, umm… right we're leaving now so let's get going shall we." Miku said with a fake smile. When she left we heard her practicing high notes then low notes.

"She really thinks no one stands a chance against her doesn't she?" Neru asked an angry look on her face. I sighed and headed towards the door.

"Len where are you going?" Asked Haku grabbing my wrist stopping me. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Well she did say we were going now so I'm going." I said to her.

"Oh right" She said letting go of my wrist and following me out the door. Once we were all down stairs I looked over at Kaito and smiled bringing a blush with it. He looked at me and smiled back lightly. Miku must have noticed because she look over at me and gave me a nasty glare and stuck her tongue out at me. I scoffed and did the same and when I did she looked at me completely shocked. As I continued to stick my tongue out at her I felt a hard slap on the back of my head. I held onto my sore head and looked back to see my sister looking at me angrily. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her as well. In a split second she me by my shirt collar shaking me violently.

"Don't you dare stick your dirty tongue out at me you… you whore…" My sister said as she threw me to the ground with her intense strength.

"RIN! What on earth has gotten into you!" Haku said helping me up. She then went over and scolded my sister as Neru came over and hugged as tight as possible.

"Len-kun are you okay did she break you?" Neru asked putting my head between her breasts, squeezing my head holding it there. I stood there not even bothering to fight her monster grip.

"Yes Neru I'm fine, please let go" I said with a small blush on my face.

"Okay guys let's go!" Miku said getting into one of the two cars. It was obviously Kaito's car. I guess Haku noticed because she stopped Miku right before she was going into the passenger seat and asked her something while Neru pushed me into the passenger seat so that I could be beside Kaito.

"N-neru w-what are you doing?" I asked her as she buckled me into my seat.

"A favor." She said smiling at me and Kaito. I looked over at Haku as she dragged Miku into her car.

"W-wait Haku let me go I wanna go with Kaito." Miku said trying to pull away from Haku.

"Oh come Miku lets go into my car we can talk about what songs we're going to perform tonight." Haku said pushing and buckling Miku into her seat before she closed the door. In Kaito's car there were Kaito and me, Neru and Meiko. And in Haku's were Haku, Miku, Luka, Gakupo and Rin. I looked over at Kaito and he returned the glance and smiled at me that smile brought a very strong blush on my face and it didn't help that Neru and Meiko decided to chant kiss over and over.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted each time getting louder. I looked over at Kaito when I heard him chuckle.

"Guys stop it, your embarrassing Len." He said smiling at me once we reached a stop sign.

"No it's not embarrassing me its just I-I…" I said stuttering and blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Because he wants to" Neru said elbowing me in the shoulder. I didn't say anything after that I just sat there with my head down trying to hide my blush.

"Well if you want to Len-kun" I heard Kaito say and when I went to look up at him I was met with his lips on mine. My eyes were wide with shock then I closed them slowly.

"Kyaaa! Omg my first time ever seeing a guy on guy kiss in real life" I heard Neru say taking out her phone and taking a picture. When Kaito pulled away I couldn't help but let a whimper escape and I heard Kaito chuckle.

"It's okay Len-kun, we'll do lots more later." He said winking at me.

"w-we will?" I asked him confused

"Did you forget about Miku?" I asked him raising a brow.

"Nope, there's one place where Miku can't find us." He said smiling at me but keeping his eyes on the road.

"W-where?" I asked him my eyes wide with curiosity.

"I can't tell you now." He said his smile brightening.

"Why not!" I asked with a cute little pout, I'm guessing he saw it because he chuckled again.

"Look behind you." He told me. I turned around and saw Meiko and Neru staring with eyes wide with curiosity.

"O-oh I see." I said turning back to look out my window. Once we finally got to the karaoke bar, Kaito put the car in park, turned off the engine and pulled the keys out. After that we all stepped out of the car and when I began walking into the Karaoke bar I was met with a fist slamming into my right cheek.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" A certain green haired female screeched.

"Fuck! What the hell Miku!" I asked her caressing my now sore cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU GET INTO **MY** BOYFRIENDS CAR!" She said grabbing me by my collar and shaking me violently.

"M-miku I was pushed into the car! Please p-put me down!" I said my eyes wide with terror.

"MIKU PUT HIM DOWN!" I heard Kaito yell at his 'girlfriend'.

"FINE!" She said as she threw me to the ground.

"MIKU! WHAT THE HELL!" Kaito said as he helped me up and once I was up he held me close to him, my hands resting against his chest

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She said pointing at us with a disgusted face.

"Miku your making a scene." A soft gentile male voice said. I looked up to see it was Gakupo and he was pulling Miku into the club.

"GOD DAMMIT GAKUPO!" Miku screeched as she was dragged against her will by the samurai and his pink haired best friend. We watched the greened haired psycho get dragged into the Karaoke bar. I looked up at my secret lover when I heard him sigh.

"Len… I think I know what's wrong with Miku…" He told me letting me out of my arms.

"W-what is wrong with her?" I asked starting to walk into the bar.

"She's PMS-ing." He said with a smirk on his face.

"…" I stopped walking and stared at him I knew my right eye was twitching.

"Kaito-nii it's not funny! She could really kill me then who's laughing? She is" I said with a pout on my face.

"Len, maybe she might be PMS-ing. You could ask your sister." Kaito said as we entered the club.

"No that would be weird, and Rin and I aren't really on speaking terms" I said entering the club first as Kaito held the door for me.

"Well maybe asking will heal them…" Kaito said halding the door for a couple more people.

"Bakaito, are you stupid I'm pretty sure that would make it worse…me insulting her BFF." I said as we walked towards our group.

"Wait, what did you call me?" He asked a blank expression on his face, making him look adorable.

"That's not important what is, is finding a way to cool down Miku's crazy mi-." I tried to say before I was interupted by an already drunken Meiko.

"H-hey y-you l-lovebirds w-w-why don you ge-get ur BUTTS over h-here *hic*" She stuttered clearly too drunk to preform.

When Kaito and I made our way over to our group of friends (who were still friends with us) we started talking and asking eacher what songs we'll be singing.

I looked over my shoulder to see my _darling_ sister make her way over here.

"Hey Len…" She said as she sat down beside me. "What do you want?" I asked her coldly.

"Now, now Len you don't have to be so cold, we are twins I mean…Twins gotta stick together right?" She asks me a smirk tugging at her lips. I let out a snicker.

"When did we ever stick together when the issue was with me?" I said a dark grin on my face. She looked at me with her realistic fake look of hurt on her face.

"Len please remember when you told mother you were…_gay_… I stood by you." She says placing her arm on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, only after she yelled at me, threw things at me, insulting me calling me a faggot, saying I would end up being just like father. You were there to tell me it was okay after all that…when I was crying. When you know you could of stopped her the whole time." I said giving her one of my nasty scowls.

That was the thing between Rin and I…she always looked so sweet, so everybody warmed up to her. While with me I was always seen with a scowl or a bored expression making me seem unapproachable.

"Well…anyways I just wanted to ask you what song your doing?" Rin said smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm Singing Blue Bird…by Ikimono Gatari…why?" I asked a bit worried.

"Oh no reason,good luck" Rin said getting up to go back and join her BFF.

After that random conversation with my sister I joined my friends and started talking again, Meiko asking me drunken question that made no sense or were to inapropriate to talk about.

Then without me even paying attention Miku got on stage held the microphone to her mouth and let the words slip past her lips

_Habata itara modoranai to ittte  
>Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora<br>_

I turned my direction to the girl on stage my eyes wide in confusion as to why she was singing my song, and anger towards my sister, I looked over at her bringing my infamous scowl back to my face. She looked into my eyes then looked back over to Miku, a smile tugging at her pink lips.

"_Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu  
>"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta<br>Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo  
>Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku<em>

_Michi naru sekai no yume* kara mezamete  
>Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu<br>_

"Hey Len-kun isn't that the song you said you were singing?" Neru said from behind her cell phone. "Yeah…" I said clenching my hands into fist. "What happened?" Haku asked, trying to pry Meiko from pulling her breast out of her shirt. "My _sweet_ sister told Miku what song I was doing…" I said crossing my arms and leaning back into my chair. "Don't worry Len-kun I have a song you could sing…" Kaito said skooting towards me. "Ne? Really? What tell me!" I said my crystal eyes lighting up. "Uh-huh! It's one of Miku's most popular song… World Is Mine!" Kaito said smiling at me with the goofiest smile I've ever seen on him. "O-one of Miku's songs but she'll kill me!" I said holding my neck.

_Habata itara modoranai to itte  
>Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo<br>Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
><em>

When she started singing more of the song my anger grew. "Fine! I'll sing it!" I said before I got up went to the announcer. "Hey, I'm Len Kagamine and I would like to sing World is mine" I said trying my best to sound sweet. "Anything you want, shorty" He said smirking at me

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
>Aoi aoi ano sora<br>Aoi aoi ano sora  
><em>

. "Thanks and is it okay if I go next? I kind of want to get this over with." I said forcing a blush on my face. He leaned into my ear, "Anything you want shorty, or should I say cutie" He said before pulling away smiling at me. I looked him up and down, a bit disgusted that he was flirting with me, but I hid that by giving him a weak bashful smile. "Thank-you" I said batting my eye lashes before walking off to go join the other's.

_Aisou sukita you na oto de  
>Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta<br>Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku  
>Furikaeru koto wa mou nai<br>Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete_

_Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu  
><em>

"So what did he say?" Kaito asked Ice cream cone in his hand (where he randomly gets them I don't know). "He said sure and I'm going next…" I said taking a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to ittte  
>Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe<br>Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
>Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora<em>

_Ochite iku to wakatte ita  
>Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo<em>

_Habata itara modoranai to ittte  
>Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo<br>Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
>Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora<em>

_Aoi aoi ano sora  
>Aoi aoi ano sora<em>

I practised the song over and over in my head scared to death on trying to hit the high notes. Miku sang the song beautifully and when she got off stage she gave me a smug look before going over to Rin and whispering into her ear.

"**Next up we have Len Kagamine, singing a song that might be a surprise to you. Enjoy~!"**

The man announced startling me. "Don't be nervous Len you can do this you rock!" Kaito said flashing one of his brilliante smiles at me, giving me the confidence to get up there.

I got on the stage and looked around at the bunch of people watching me. From the back I heard some wolf whistle, oddly all from guys.

I looked over to the D.J who was waiting for me to start…

I took a deep breath…

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
>Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete<br>Yo ne?" 

I mentally cursed myself when I remembered that the lyrics were meant for a girl singing about how she was a princess

Sono-ichi  
>Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto<br>Sono-ni  
>Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?<br>Sono-san  
>Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto<br>Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
>Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte<p>

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
>Ki ga tsuite nee nee<br>Mataseru nante rongai yo  
>Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?<br>Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
>Ima sugu ni yo<p>

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!  
>Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho<br>Monku wa yurushimasen no  
>Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...<br>A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
>Mukae ni kite<br>Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
>Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?<p>

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
>Kiga tsuite hora hora<br>Otete ga aitemasu  
>Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA<br>Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
>Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...<p>

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
>Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN<br>Minna, minna gaman shimasu...  
>Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de<br>Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
>Ato de koukai suru wayo<p>

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
>Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA<br>Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
>Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?<br>"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI  
>... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo<p>

Oh, Hey Baby

After I was done singing I got an unexpected rush of cheers and whoops from the crowd. I looked over to where Kaito was sitting and saw that him and our group of friends were giving me a standing ovation. I looked over at where my sister and her crazy BFF were sitting and I saw Miku completely out raged Rin giving me a dirty look. I gave them a sweet smile then walked off stage.

After the night ended we all tried to help Meiko and Haku into the car which they couldn't do by themselves because they were both too drunk.

"Omigosh *hic* Lenny y-you were sooooooo guuud up there y-you really sh-sh-show that BITCH!" Meiko said holding her half empty bottle of sake in the air.

"Um…Excuse me?" I fat man in a white stripped suit said, followed by a skinny man in a black hoodie and shorts with wide rimmed glasses.

"Y-yes?" Kaito answered looking at the man.

"May I please speak to a Len Kagamine?" the man said.

"I-I'm Len…" I said my voice quiet and shy

The hoodie guy went over to a black stretch limo and opened the door for me and the man.

"Please don't be alarmed we will return your friend to his home we just need to talk to him for a bit. The younger man said a smile on his face.

"What about?" Kaito asked concerned for me, 'aw how cute' I thought.

"Don't worry it's just a simple contract" The fat man said smiling at me.

I looked around at all my friends and smiled at them, they all smiled back realising what the contract was for.

We got in the car and started driving.

"So Len…I saw your preformance today…It was wonderful and so were you…I am the producer for a big record company maybe you've heard of us…I work for Crypton Future Media…and your preformance today made me see that you have the look we're looking for and the voice…" He said smiling at me. All I could de was nod at him.

"But there is just one simple way for you to be able to join us Len…Len-kun." The man said placing him hand on my thigh squeezing it gently. I nodded again not really putting his words together in my mind. "It's a simple thing Len…so why don't you come on over here…" The man said rubbing my inner thigh. I scooted towards him and he pushed me over leaning over me, looking down at me, and I couldn't even fucking put one and one together. He wanted me…all of me.

_**I hope ya'll liked this chapter sorry it took me so long to write this…I just school and…stuff. Anyways what do you think of my cliff hanger don't worry our feisty little Len won't go down so easily next chapter he'll try and fight back, but it only ends in RAPE! O.o. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys this update is faster than the other one (no duh!) anyways enjoy right I am listening to Lacrimosa by Kalafina, its from one of the best Anime's ever Kuroshitsuji it's an awsome song listen to it one time plox for meeeee~!**_

_*plox means please in my brother, friends and my language :3_

-Len's pov again-

The man moved to my neck leaving a light trail of kisses that sent shuddered of disgust down my spine.

"Mmmm Len your skin is so sweet tasting I'm going to enjoy you." He said lapping at the skin on my neck.

I still just laid there not doing anything, letting the man take advantage of me…like one did so long ago.

_*Flashback*_

_My mother, being the workaholic she was, would always be late coming home from work even when Rin and I were little. So she would always hire a babysitter after Dad was kicked out. Before our current babysitter there was a tall man that would always (after mom left) take Rin upstairs then come down almost an hour later, both flustered even though at the time Rin and I were only 9. So one day I asked her._

"_Rin-chan, what do you and Tadashi-kun do upstairs?" I asked while reading a book on Japenese history (nerd I know)._

"_Umm…well he says I can't tell you he says it's our little secret…" My sister replied reading a magazine._

"_Aww c'mon Rin-chan we tell each other everything." I said putting down my book to pout at my sister. She crumpled the magazine in her hands, anger rising in her._

"_Look, Len-kun could you just leave it alone!" My sister replied still hiding her face from me using the magazine._

_A couple nights later Tadashi-kun came over, he said good-bye to mother as did we. I had a plan to find out what they were doing upstairs._

"_Rin-chan could I see you upstairs for a sec" The 17 teen year old said smiling at my sister. Rin nodded and followed him upstairs._

"_Len-kun could you stay down here while we go upstairs?" Tadashi asked me a big smile on his face. I nodded at him making my big blue green eyes stare into his big brown ones._

_Ten minutes after they went up stairs I slowly made my way up there. I went silently to each room and stopped when I heard low whispering._

"_Tadashi-kun I don't know if we should keep doing this…" I heard Rin say. 'so they're in Rin-chan's room!' I thought to myself as I made my way to her door crouching down next to it as I realized they had left the door slightly open, only enough for me to poke a single big sapphire eye through the crack. What I saw confused me at the time I saw Tadashi-kun leaning over Rin-chan's shirtless chest. _

"_Why Rin-chan having second thoughts?" He asked before bitting down and suck on her small still developing breast's._

"_AHH! N-no it's n-not t-that it's j-just that." She said before pushing him off of her._

"_Then what is it what's wrong Rinny?" He said using a nickname for my sister I've never heard before. "I'ts just that…Len asked me what we do up here and I think he might get curious and check it out..." Rin said, 'ahhh, my sister know's me so well' I thought with a smirked placed on my face. Unfortunately a small giggle escaped my small mouth making Tadashi to run over to the door and yank it open, causing me to fall into the room._

"_L-len-kun!" Rin exclaimed when she saw me fall into the room, she then pulled her sheets over her chest. "Heh, it seem's we have ourself a little spy" Tadashi said as he picked me up from the back of my long sleeved shirt. "Tadashi-kun put me DOWN!" I screamed kicking and flailing my arms and legs around. "Tadashi put him down…" Rin said crossing her arms, pouting at him. "Like hell I'm gunna put him down…heh, if your not gunna give me the pleasure I want then I'll just take it from your cute little brother." Tadashi said placing his slender fingers to my chin making me face him. _

"_AAAAHHHH! STOP IT! NOOOOO! IT-IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT !" I cried as he pounded into my virgin hole, not even bothering to prepare me. _

"_Len would you stop screaming… your making Rin feel guilty." He said before he looked over at my older sister who was bawling her eyes out as she muttered random apologies._

"_STOPPPPPP! WHY ARE Y-YOU DOING THISSSSS! I-I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG! HOW DO GIRLS SAY THIS FEEEEEELLLLSS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I cried again as he pounded into me, doggy style on the floor. He then took his fingers and stuck them in my mouth, and I bit down on them, HARD. _

"_OW! You little!" He said before he slapped my ass hard. "Owie! S-s-stop s-slapping my butt!" I cried into the floor, as he continued to slap my ass. _

_After a while it started to feel good._

"_Ahhh! Ahhh! T-tadashi-kun! Tadashi-kun!" I moaned out, bringing my hands to my mouth trying not to be so loud. "Fuck Len! Your so fucking tight!" The teen growled as he leaned down and bit down on my neck. _

_Rin sat there staring in shock as she watched us do **that** infront of her._

"_Tadashi-kun! I-somethings coming out!" I cried out in pleasure. "Yeah your gunna cum Len-kun" He said smaking my ass a few more times. "OH! OH YEAH! I-I'M CUMMING!" I moaned as the bitter white substance squirted from my underdevelopped member. "C-cumming Len-kun! HAAA!" He said as he came hard inside of me. My eyes widened at the strange feeling of being filled by the weird, sticky and warm liquid…And I liked the feeling. I whimpered as he pulled his cock out of me._

_Once we were all redressed and cleaned up…we went back down stairs to continue playing, as my mother was coming home soon. _

"_Tadashi-kun." I said as I sat in him lap cuddling into his chest, he leaned back and continued watching TV as he ignored me. "Tadashi-kun!" I said throwing my legs over both sides of his legs. " Heh, what you want round two Len-kun?" He said before locking my lips in a lust filled kiss. "N-no it's not that…" I said after I broke the kiss. "*sigh*…Then what is it Len-kun." He said looking into my eyes. "B-because we did that…does that mean that you…l-like me?" I asked looking down at my hands. "Well…I think your cute but there's no way I'm dating a seven year old!" He said laughing. "I'm not seven I'm nine!" I squeaked before I pushed myself out of his lap and ran upstairs to my room._

_Later that night when my mother came home she came to ask me if I was alright…I told her everything. She was soo angry…the next week we had an old lady as a babysitter and we never saw Tadashi-kun again._

_*Flashback end*_

During my little flash back he had successfully removed my hoodie and shirt, and was now sucking roughly on my perk nipples and I snapped out of it.

"G-get off me!" I said trying to push the fat man off of me.

"Aww what's wrong Len-kun you were so into it before…what happened?" He asked from between my thighs as me rocked his hard cock against my limp one.

"Get off of me your gross!" I screamed as I used all the strength that I had in my fourteen year old body, unfortunately all of my attempts were useless because of his size.

"How dare you, you little punk!" He said before he slapped me hard across the face, stunning me.

He then ripped his tie off using it to bind my hands together. I tried my best to get out of his monster grip, but again failed. He then moved down my body to my crotch where he took a deep wiff of my scent, I nearly gagged.

"Mmmm Len-kun your scent is soooo wonderful." He said licking his ugly lips before he undid my belt, then yanked my shorts all the way off in one quick motion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed my eyes wide in shock and fear. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE MOTHER FUCKING FREAK!" I cursed kicking my legs everywhere luckily kicking him in the crotch.

"AH! You little!" He said before he tore my boxers off leaving me completely naked. My eyes widened at the situation I was in. I was naked, with a man horny as hell between my legs, a man who could easily take his probably rock hard cock and shove it up my still sex swollen ass…fuck… And unfortunately that is exactly what he did.

"You know what you little fuck I was gunna be nice to you and at least prepare you, but no not anymore! Prepare to feel PAIN!" He roared before I felt his long and thick cock get shoved up my poor ass, causing me to release a blood curdling shriek.

"OH MY GOD! TAKE IT OUT STOP Y-YOUR TEARING ME APART!" I shrieked, making the man slap me across the face hard again. He then took a handkerchief out of his pocket and stuck it down my throat gagging me. I bit on the make shift gag hard, trying not to let any more screams pour out of my mouth.

After a while of pounding into me in the missionary position he flipped my limp body over to do it doggy style, except my legs didn't work, so instead he flipped me over grabbed my ass and started pounding into me. I laid there crying silently… ' I wan't Kaito-nii-san' I thought letting the tears pour down my face. 'Why is this happening to me again!' I thought letting a sob escape my mouth.

"Aww…what's wrong Len-kun…please don't cry, I love you…" He said before he kissed my neck sweetly, but instead it felt like acid was dabbed onto my neck. I felt sick as he said those words. He started pounding into me harder and harder making yelps of pain and pleasure fall from my mouth.

"Yeah you like it when I fuck you huh?...Yeah, fuck yeah Len-kun! Oh shit your ass is soooo fucking tight!" The man said pounding into me harder and harder until he fucked me soo hard the elastic in my hair fell out making my hair fall and bounce back and forth.

The gag in my mouth fell out and a awful moan fled from my lips. I couldn't help it, as much as I hated the man and what he did to me…I couldn't deny that what he was doing felt good…no more than good, it felt amazing.

"Hah! I-it f-f-feels s-soo gooooooddddd!" I moaned out gripping the fabric of the seats tightly.

"Yeah Len-kun you like it when I fuck you huh? Tell big daddy that you like it when I fuck your tight little ass!" He said slapping my ass as he continued to pound into me at record speed. "SAY IT!" He roared leaning over me as the skin on skin slapping noise grew louder and louder along with my moans of pure bliss.

"AH! AH! B-BIG D-DADDY I-I LOVE IT WHEN Y-YOU FUCK M-MY TIGHT LITTLE FOURTEEN YEAR OLD ASS!" I screamed as I came hard onto the seats of the expensive limo.

"Len-kun!" The man groaned as he came hard into my ass. I laid there panting tears starting to leak once more from my green-ish blue eyes…. I cheated on Kaito-nii…

"No…NO! NO NO NO NOOOOO!" I shrieked as the realization of what I had just let happen hit me.

"Len-kun? Are you okay?" The man asked me placing his hand on my pale shoulder.

"NO I AM NOT!" I screamed before I turned to look at him with my tear filled eyes.

"What's wrong love?" He asked me trying to pull me into his lap.

"I-I have a boyfriend…kind of…and I just cheated on him…with _**you**_…" I said sending him one of my nasty glares.

"Len-kun don't worry you don't have to tell anybody…but think on the bright side because of you all of your friends get recording contracts…" The man said smiling as he cleaned him self up. I looked at him my eyes wide a look of disbelief on my face.

"B-because of me?" I asked a smile tugging on my face.

"Yes, now take this card and tell all of your friends to meet me at the Crypton future media building, the address is on the card" He said before handing me a white and silver buisness card.

"Now get dressed where almost at your house." The man said smiling at me pushing some of my stray hair out of my face. I quickly got dressed and sat on the other side of the car, away from the man.

We sat there for about ten minutes until a gentil voice came over the limo's P.A system.

"We are arriving at 's estate." The voice said.

Once the car came to a stop I opened the door about to step out but was pulled back into the car.

"See you soon Len-kun don't forget." He said smiling at me. I smiled back shyly.

"I won't…" I said trying to get out of the man's grip but he kissed me again full on the lips. I pushed him off of me then got out of the car. I turned around and watched as they drove away from my house.

"Wait…how they hell did they know where I live?" I asked out loud. 'on second thought…I don't wanna know' I thought as I entered my house, but was greeted by my very angry mother.

"Uh… hi mum…" I croaked to my mother.

"Len…WHERE THE **FUCK** WERE YOU!" My mother said as she got up from her seat to walk over to me.

"I was just…" I tried to say before my mother came over to me and started smelling me…

"Uh… Mum what are you doing?" I asked my mother as she pulled away form me scowl on her face.

"Oh so you missed curfew so you could screw around with some guy!" My mother asked yelling at me and tears started welling up in my eyes.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CRY! I **DID NOT** RAISE A WHORE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!" My mother yelled at me making the tears roll down my cheeks, and anger rose inside of me.

"YOUR RIGHT YOUR PARENTS DID!" I screamed at her as I turned to run up to my room, but was stopped as my mother grabbed my arm.

"Are you calling me a whore?" My mother sneered at me, I looked over at the couch to see Rin siting there staring at us with a fearful expression on her face. I looked down at the floor avoiding my mothers gaze.

"You little!" My mother said before she slapped me hard across the face. I heard Rin gasp as I kept my eyes wide.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE HOW DARE YOU!" My mother said before she took a vase and threw it at me, it broke and shattered into pieces leaving cuts on my face where it was thrown.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" My mother yelled pointing to the stairs.

"I WAS GOING YOU STUPID BITCH!" I shrieked at her holding my hand on my face where the glass had cut me.

"SCREW THAT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! GO WORK YOU CORNER SO YOU CAN FUCK ALL THE MEN YOU WANT!" My mother said pulling me out of the house then locking the door…More silent tears fell from my face.

I started running and ended up at an alley way .I decided to stay there for the night…wow how stupid am I…I got out my phone and called Kaito….

"H-hello…" A sleepy voice answered and I knew it was Kaito.

"H-hey nii…nii-san!" I tried to say but broke down as I started to sob.

"Len, Len-kun what's wrong!" I heard Kaito ask his voice full of concern.

"M-my mother she, she kicked me out…and th-that man he…he…" I tried to say but it hurt my heart to say it.

"He what Len?" I heard Kaito ask concern pouring over in his voice.

"he raped me…" I whispered clutching my arms as I started to feel dirty.

"HE RAPED YOU!" I heard Kaito roar on the other line making me jump.

"y-yes" I whispered into the phone.

"GOD DAMNIT! I knew I shouldn't have fucking left you with that creep" I heard him yell.

"_Kaito what are you yelling about?_" I heard a women on the other line ask.

"Mom, it's Len…he said some creep raped him"

"_*gasp* Oh my god that poor baby! Are you going to go get him?_" I heard Kaito's mother ask.

"Yeah I am…Len-kun where are you?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know…I'm in an alley way next to a…sushi bar…" I said as I got up from my spot on the ground to look at the un-lit name of the sushi bar.

"Len-kun we live in Japan you need to be specific when you say sushi bar…" Kaito said.

"Okay I'm infront of Lotus Sushi…" I said still clutching my arms now getting cold.

"Okay Len-kun I'll be right there" Kaito said as I heard a car door slam. 'wow he really is fast' I thought.

"O-okay…" I said about to hang up the phone.

"Len-kun don't hang up, in case something happens to you I don't want you to have to re-dial me" Kaito said as I heard his car speeding off.

"kay…" I said my voice cracking in fear.

A few minutes later Kaito's car came into view, I stood from my seat on the side walk and waited for his car to pull up beside me.

"H-hey" I said as he opened the window to his car giving me a pained look.

"Hey Len-kun…" Kaito said. I opened the door to his car and slipped in. When I did all he did was stare at me.

"What?..." I said as I turned to look at him but what I saw wasn't the normal goofy or strong Kaito I usually see, Kaito was crying…my nii-san was crying over me.

"Kaito don't cry…" I said leaning over placing one of my hands on his soft beautiful face, and started kissing his tears away.

"Why would any one do this to a fourteen year old boy?..." He asked placing his much bigger hand over mine.

"I don't… I don't know…" I said pulling my hand away from his face.

"You can stay at my house…tomorrow we can go and pick up your stuff…" Kaito said sniffling as he placed his hands back on the wheel.

"Okay…" I said looking down at my hands.

Once we got to his house he opened the door revealing Kaito's mother, father and Meiko, who all looked at me with pitied expression's on they're faces.

"Aww…Lenny…" Meiko said as she walked over to me and captured me in one of her conforting hugs, as did the rest of her mother and father. Kaito hung up his coat and watched us hug.

Once the hugging was done with, Kaito led me upstairs to the bathroom where I was just a couple hours ago. He bathed me silently, dried me off then carried me to his room where he gave me one of his shirts to sleep in. It smelt just like him, and soon I was captured in his warm embrace, then I slowly drifted off to sleep in my lover's arms.

**Well what do you guys think…poor Len huh I know I'm evil. Sorry for the random flashback just wanted to add it in to make his story more dramatic. His mom is mad because…I tell you next chapter good-bye my pretties…wow is 3:51 am you see what I do for you guys… so please review :3**


	7. Chapter 7

-Len's pov-

I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes, eggs and the crackling of bacon. I sat up and rubbed my eyes of the sleep that made them sticky. I looked around the room and whimpered when I didn't see Kaito. I slipped off of the bed and tried to stand, although by the pain I felt resonate to my bottom, I guessed that it was probably futile to try. I whimpered, louder this time, before pushing myself back onto the bed and sat there, waiting for someone to come and help me or feed me, as I was quite hungry.

"Morning, Len-kun." Kaito smiled lightly and entered the room, holding a tray of food that made my mouth water in anticipation. "H-how did you sleep?" He asked me after placing the tray beside me on the bed.

"Okay, my butt hurts though..." I responded with a small sigh before I started nibbling on the food.

"That's not good...I'm sorry that that had to happen to you last night, Len..." Kaito confessed with a sad sigh, taking his head into his hands and resting his elbows on his knees.

"D-don't be...You couldn't of done anything to stop it..." I mumbled with my mouth full of pancakes.

Kaito chuckled lightly before sighing once again. " You're wrong though...We let you get into a limo with a weird old man...I'm so stupid!" He scolded himself and began to wipe his eyes of any tears that may have threatened to spill.

"W-well...I'm old enough to know how stupid it was...It's my fault...But something good came out of it." I said with a small smile which faltered when Kaito looked up to lock his gaze with mine, although his eyes were red and somewhat puffy.

"How did anything good come out of this?" Kaito sniffled with a deep frown. I blushed and looked down at my plate.

"Well...H-he...He said he'd give us recording contracts...Or something like that." I said with a slightly wider smile.

"I don't care Len-kun...I don't want a contract from him..." He mumbled.

"B-but, Nii-san it's all we've ever wanted! All of us!" I squeaked with an almost angry look on my face.

"He's a bad man who likes touching young kids... I don't want a contract from him..." Kaito repeated with another sigh.

"Why are you more upset about this than I am?!" I yelled at him with creased brows.

"Because I love you...And he used your body like one would use a prostitute...I won't accept his offer because of that..." Kaito responded with a sniffle, more tears trickled down his cheeks and I sniffled as well.

"Nii-san!" I cried out and reached out to hug him tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck and almost squeezing the life out of him.

"L-len-kun...You're squeezing too hard..." He chuckled lightly with a raspiness to his voice as I was cutting off his air supply.

"I know, you idiot!" I growled before getting his head stuck in a headlock. "Did you really just refer me to a prostitute?!" I growled out, although, again, it sounded more like a squeak. It seems my ladder to reach puberty will take a bit longer to climb than most boys.

"I-I'm sorry! Please, Len-kun! I can't breath!" He begged and I let go and let out an annoyed whine when I turned back to eating my food.

I swallowed and looked at the bluenette with narrowed eyes. "We should still take the opportunity, Nii-san..." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"No, Le-"

"I know what I did, and I know what I'm doing!" I squeaked with creased brows. We both stayed quiet for several minutes before the silence was broken by Meiko, who cursed when she came in.

"S-sorry...I-I thought something was going on..." She looked at both of our faces and easily sensed the atmosphere of the room and frowned.

"What's wrong? You guys seem gloomy..." She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Why shouldn't I be gloomy? Len just said he sold his body to that creep for a recording contract..."

"I did not!" I huffed.

"...Would you take the contra-"

"Recording contracts?! Really that's amazing! I'm telling Neru-chan and Haku-chan right, fucking now!" Meiko giggled and took out her phone.

"M-meiko! No! Y-you-We can't accept it!" Kaito pleaded, and I smirked.

"See, Nii-san. It's not that bad~!" I chirped with an almost prideful look on my face.

"T-this is fucked up, Len! They're treating you like a prostitute, they-He used your body for lustful and disgusting reason's! You called me last night sobbing and now you're randomly okay with it?! Wh-what about your mom and going back home?! She kicked you out and we were supposed to get your stuff back! Len-kun, you're not taking this serious enough!" Kaito cried out before burying his face in his scarf.

"...Or maybe you're too serious?" I said although it was clear to everyone that I was just testing the water in the emotional Kaito springs, so it sounded more like a question.

"No! I'm not!" He roared before getting up and leaving the room. I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them.

"Meiko...Is he right?...Of course he is..." I looked up and saw that Meiko was gone. She probably left to call the others. Now I wasn't feeling all that confident with this whole thing.

A few hours later, I was sitting on the couch downstairs in Kaito's family living room. Kaito left to go to the store to buy some ice cream, and stuff such as. I was curled up with a blanket and was watching probably the dumbest show ever, but it was very funny and I couldn't turn it off.

The front door opened and I smiled lightly; Kaito was finally home. I cuddled up a bit more cutely on the couch before closing my eyes to seem like I was sleeping.

"Hey I already told you he's not here! He went out-"

"I don't believe you!" I heard Meiko and Miku's voice come to the room where I was. I squeaked and hid under the blanket, trying to get as flat as possible so that no one would see me.

"I bet he's right HERE!" Miku chirped before lifting the blanket I was underneath. I screamed and immediately began crying, begging her not to hurt me. After some time I opened my eyes to see an infuriated Miku staring down at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed in utter rage. I scrambled up into a sitting position the best way my legs would allow.

"I-I spent the night here, b-because my mother kicked me out!" I sobbed loudly and almost incomprehensibly.

"This is MY boyfriends house! Get the fuck out!" She stomped her foot to add emphasis to her words.

"I-I can't!" I whimpered as I struggled to get away from her.

"Len, I'm back...Oh...Hello Miku-chan." Kaito greeted the younger girl with a small, nervous smile as he stood at the door with bags of food in each hand. "Meiko, could you give me a hand, please?" He asked as if nothing happened and nothing was going to happen.

"Kaito, what is he doing here?" She hissed at the bluenette and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Hmm? Oh, he's had a rough night, so I said he could crash here. It's what friends do, right?" He said with that smile still on his face. Miku blushed and huffed in frustration.

"F-fine then...I was thinking, maybe we could go out tonight? On a date~!" She purred and pressed herself against the older male with a seductive smirk on her face.

Kaito blushed and pushed her away slightly, making her puff out her cheeks and cross her arms. "M-miku-chan...I-I'm sorry, but I already promised Len-kun that we would..." He trailed off as his eyes found mine and looked for an answer.

"You'd what?!" She snapped after a minute had passed and he started dozing off.

"What? Oh! Right...We were going to watch a movie!" He covered up although it would have been clear, even to the dumbest of idiot's that he was lying.

"A movie?...Why the hell did it take you so long to say so?" Miku sighed out. Apparently, Miku is dumber than the dumbest of idiot's.

"B-because I forgot?" He questioned to see if she would buy it, and luckily she did.

"Fine..." I stared at the two in shock before facepalming.

"Whoa! I've gotta go, it seems Len's got some...emo issues...Have fun with that..." The turquoise haired princess laughed mockingly at me before kissing MY Kaito on the lips, rather deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. I felt a lump build in my throat so I turned around and continued to watch the show, avoiding any other eyes as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Mmm...Kaito. Maybe we should just go upstairs for a little, hmm~?" She purred and I heard Kaito gasp lightly, I covered my ears with my hands and sniffled.

"M-miku-chan...I can't...I have...homework?" He is such an idiot. Miku giggled before the sound of lips smacking could be heard once again. My eyes opened when I saw Meiko in front of me with a deep frown on her face. She picked me up after some effort and took me to a different room where I wouldn't have to deal with hearing that.

"Are you okay, Len-kun?" The brunette asked with the frown still placed on her face. I tried to answer but my sobs made it near impossible, so I just shook my head. She handed me another Kleenex to wipe my tears and blow my nose as my face was probably a collage of snot and tears. I did just that before tossing the used tissue into the garbage with the other's.

"Len, just calm down, okay? He won't do anything more..." She sighed and sat down beside me. We were in her room and I was seated on the bed.

"B-but he said he loved me...H-he told her that too b-but..." I only sobbed louder. It had been an hour since it happened and I couldn't control myself.

"L-len-kun?" Kaito knocked on the door, asking for permission to come in.

"H-hai?" I sniffled and rubbed my eyes like a child who was rubbing the sand out of their eyes.

"Len...I'm sorry. I-I have to go somewhere with Miku for a bit, okay?" He said through the door. I was silent and was utterly shocked for a moment before I began crying all over again, I couldn't hear anything else and could barely see through the tears.

"Kaito?! How dare you!" Meiko opened the door and yelled at the bluenette, she dragged him inside the room and slammed the door shut afterwards. "You sit your dumb-ass down and look at what you did!" She roared down at the taller male. "You talk to him and make him feel better and make him stop crying before you leave!" The brunette hissed before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

"L-len...?" He asked after some time had passed and I was curled up into a ball on the bed, hugging one of the pillows that decorated the piece of furniture.

"W-what?" I sniffled out though it was muffled by the pillow.

"I-I'm sorry I made you cry...I just don't want her to hurt you...S-so...Yeah" He sighed out and I snapped.

"You told me and her that you'll always love me! N-now you're going off to another date with her!? Y-you took my...My true virginity..." I blushed and looked away, more tears started coming down my face and I desperately tried to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry..." He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and continued sniffling. "Wh-when I get back, we could...We could cuddle..." The older teen said with a small smile on his face and a poke to my side.

I whined in response and he sighed.

"What do you want me to do, Len-kun? I'll do anything for you..." He said with a desperate tone to his voice.

"Break up with her! I don't care! We could call the police or end up like Romeo and Juliet!" I squeaked angrily and he sighed before leaning towards me and pulling my small body into his lap.

"Len...My cute little Len..." He mumbled against my neck as he began placing soft kisses around said spot.

"S-stop...I...I don't want to." I sniffled and he continued. He pushed me back onto the bed and crawled on top of me. I whined again and tried to push him off.

"Mmm...Len-kun~! Let me taste your lips, ne?" He smiled down at me and I blushed. He kissed me deeply after I didn't respond, slipping his tongue inside my mouth and letting the organ search around my cavern. I moaned and so did he.

I lifted my hands up to his hair and tangled my fingers into the blue locks. His hands went to work on spreading my legs apart, then he slipped down my shorts, making me break the kiss to look at him with wide eyes.

"N-no...I-it still hurts..." I mumbled with a deep blush on my face.

"I'll be gentle..." He mumbled against my neck before he bit into it, making me flinch and cry out.

"K-kaito, no...I-I don't want to..." I cried out once I felt his finger enter me.

"Len-kun, calm down~!" He chuckled before moving the finger in and out of me. I felt hot, angry tears run down my cheeks.

"Kaito! STOP!" I pleaded once more and tried to push him off. He sighed and sat up, looking down at me with lustful and annoyed blue eyes. "I-I don't want to...A-and you have to listen..." I sniffled and wiped the tears away as I sat and scooted away from him with fear that he might try it again.

Kaito grumbled something I don't think I want to hear what, so I looked down and sighed.

"J-just go...She's waiting..." I sniffled and he nodded, he stood and was about to leave, but he turned back and went to kiss me once again on the lips, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. He pulled away with a frown before leaving me alone in the room. I whimpered and held the pillow against me. Burying my face in the soft fabric, I screamed although it was muffled it took some of the frustration and confusion away.

Do I have no one to trust anymore?

**Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? Yeah, sorry about that, I'm a real A-hole. I've just been obsessed with some things like Hetalia...I love that shit...So, yeah. Wrote this in one morning for ya! I hope to see reviews, please?**


End file.
